I cant love
by CWK
Summary: Neji is in his way to declare himself to Shikamaru, what will he find? what is happening why did Shikamaru do that?, if you want to know what happen, click, read and leave review, bye
1. Chapter 1

I cant love

**I cant love.**

**  
Chapter 1.**

**A longhaired male of white eyes walked trough the Konoha streets thinking about what he was about to do. He headed for the floor shop he knew was property of the Yamanaka family in hopes of receiving the help of the blonde.**

"**Oh, good afternoon Neji" greeted him the blonde whit a big smile when he entered.**

"**Good afternoon" saluted Neji in a polite manner.**

"**And, what can I do for you this evening?" asked the blond following him through all the shop.**

"**I want to ask you a favor."**

"**A favor?" repeated the blond shocked.**

"**Yeah, I need you to tell me something"**

"**Of course Neji, you can ask me anything, after all you are a great friend of Shikamaru and all of us"**

"**Well I just need to know…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What are the favorite flowers of Shikamaru?" he asked in a rapid manner.**

"**The… favorite flowers… of… Shikamaru…?" repeated the blond again shocked.**

**Neji nodded slightly hopping to receive soon the answer and receiving a big hug from the blonde instead.**

"**I'm so proud of you Neji, I can't believe you are finally going to tell him your feelings!" **

"**Yeah, yeah, now let go of me" said Neji trying to get away from the hug that reminded him of the hugs he so often received from Gai-sensei and Lee.**

"**Okay, now let see, Shikamaru-kun favorite flowers are the white roses, and you are lucky, we just received a new package of those and I can assure they are so beautiful that Shikamaru-kun will love them" said the blonde guided him to another part of the store where you could see hundreds of white roses in different vases "what do you think?" she asked appearing very proud.**

"**They are perfect, I'll take a dozen" said Neji observing the flowers.**

**Ino smiled even more and tacked the flowers to the counter to put them in a beautiful bouquet.**

"**Here you are, and don't worry about the price they are on the house" smiled Ino giving him the bouquet.**

"**Thanks" Neji smiled a little going out the door.**

"**Good luck" shouted the blonde from the counter whit a big smile.**

**--**

**He opened his eyes seeing he was alone one more time, he tried to get up but a pain he had suffered so many times before stopped him, he suppressed a whimper of pain and again he laid down whit his face in his pillow starting to cry quietly.**

"**Crying again Shika-chan?" asked somebody placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Shut up bastard" said Shikamaru in an angry voice stopping his crying instantly "weren't you out of here already?" he asked trying to sound indifferent.**

"**Oh, but I love to spend time whit you Shika-chan" said the voice in a quiet tone.**

"**But I do not, so get out."**

**Shikamaru felt how after these words he was violently turned and a body accommodated above him stopping him from moving.**

"**Let go of me bastard!" he shouted trying to get the body off of him although every time he moved he sensed the pain in all his glory.**

"**Stop moving!" shouted the person smacking him in the check whit great force effectible calming Shikamaru "that's better, I tough you had already understood that it isn't worth you fight against me Shika-chan, and if you do it you only provoke me to harm you" he whispered licking slowly Shikamaru´s harmed check.**

"**Please... let go of me… please" begged Shikamaru trying to stop his tears.**

"**And you look so cute when you are frighten" said the person seen his eyes "well I have to go, you know I have things to do, oh and before I forget I have almost completed the jutsu that will allow you to gave mi kids Shika-chan" he said removing himself from Shikamaru and going out the window.**

**Shikamaru calmed himself the most he could and stayed in the bed still trying to stop his tears, the person ho had departure trough his window had finally broken him, broken him how he wanted since the beginning, and he couldn't go on like this, he couldn't go on surfing that same pain every day of the week, and he couldn't defiantly couldn't had the kids of that bastard, and he knew there was only one way to put an end to all this. So he took the kunnai he always had in his nightstand in case of an emergency and he sit down against the head of his bead for balance, he also took a piece of paper and a pen writing something in it and folding it to put it in the nightstand again. He put his left hand below his right hand that had the kunnai and whit all the force he could master cut his wrist, the whit the force he had left in his left hand took the kunnai in it and cut the right wrist. He watched as the blood leaved his body, he closed his eyes thinking of all the pain he had suffered, though of all his friends like saying good bye to them, though of a pare of white eyes that belonged to the person that was most important to him, of the person he would have wanted to spend the rest of his life whit, but he was tainted and he knew that even if he lived he couldn't be whit him, he felled how although his eyes were closed the tears that he had stopped now runed freely in his cheeks.**

**When he tried to move his arms to wipe the tears away this didn't respond, and so he smiled weakly, that mean he had cut a tendon and he would be dead in some minutes.**

"**Good bye friends… good bye Neji…" he whispered waiting death to come for him.**

**--**

**Neji arrived to the small house where the Nara lived at the moment, since his fathers practically kicked him out of the house. He squeezed the flowers in his right hand and went to the door trough a small garden that the Nara had planted since day one, he stopped in front of the door and trying to calm his nerves knocked softly. Nothing. He knocked again a little harder this time. Still nothing. Okay this was slightly worrying he had gone to the Hokage to make sure the Nara wasn't on any mission, and the Nara didn't get up so early on his free days, not even to go watch the clouds. He knocked for third time this time even harder than last time almost breaking the door. And still no sign of nothing. **

"**¡NARA, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, OPEN UP!" he exclaimed without stopping his knocking.**

**--**

**Shikamaru opened his eyes a little bit when he heard de voice of the Hyuuga in the distance.**

"**¿Ne… ji…" he asked himself whit a voice more quiet that normal.**

**He could hear the constant knocking on his door and the distant shouting from the Hyuuga although every second more distant and weakly. He smiled sadly. He didn't want to be Neji to find him like this, because he knew the Hyuuga wouldn't last long until he broke trough his door and entered to his house on force, and when he did that luckily it would be to late. He again closed his eyes staring to lose his conscience little by little, feeling how the dark graphed him.**

"**Good bye… Neji…" he whispered again sinking in the darkness that was around him.**

**--**

**Neji was very furious at the time, so when the door still not opened he took a step back and kicked it out of his place and into the floor. He run to the interior of the house and searched the first floor without result, so next he went upstairs and open every door reveling different rooms but not the room of the Nara, he only had left on door to try and he knew that was the correct, he tried to open discovering it was close, so taking a few steps back he kicked that door to out of his place too, and finally entered the room in a hurry.**

**The vision he found left him static for a couple of seconds, there in his bed was the Nara whit his eyes close and arms at the sides of his body covered in a crimson liquid that every second it was less. He run to the side of the bed seeing in the nightstand a card that was clearly addressed to him, so he took it an put it in his pockets, and then he took the Nara in his arms carrying him bridal stile and jumped out of the window landing outside of the house, and started running to the hospital, he run and run without looking who he passes, he run without looking the looks of preoccupation Ino and Chouji that in that moment were going to the Nara house to investigate what had happened, de run without looking how Naruto after getting out of the ramen shop put the eyes like plates after seeing the bleeding Shikamaru in his arms, he run without seeing how his cousin almost fainted when he saw the state of Shikamaru while Kiba and Shino tried to calm her equally surprised, he run without hearing his teammates yelling at him, he run without seeing how the Uchiha looked at them static when they passed, he run without noticing how all that people was behind him equally preoccupied, he run without noticing the furious gaze on him and furious and frustrate on Shikamaru of one of the persons behind him, he run desperate trying to arrive to the hospital on time, he run hoping to save the life of the one he loved, he run hoping to see those bored eyes looking at the clouds, he run feeling how his own life started to end as he felled the every second more weak heartbeat of that in his arms…**

**TBC...**

**-Cristal—And here it is my new story that is a NejixShika and a ¿?xShika, now I know the fuirst chapter was small, but its just the introduction to see if you like it, and I will try to make the rest of the chapters more big.**

**-Naruto—Hey, Cristal, is Shika-chan going to dye?**

**-Cristal—Of course…**

**-Neji—CRISTAL, THIS TIME YOU ARE GOING TO DIE.**

**-Cristal—And here come Neji to protest—sigh.**

**-Neji—IF SHIKA-CHAN DIES BELIVE ME THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN THE MOST SLOWLY PAINFULL AND HUMILIATING FORM THAT I CAN THIN ABOUT!—trying to choke her—AND WATH IS THAT SOMEBODY IS TOUCHING MY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MY SHIKA-CHAN!**

**-Cristal—Neji, please calm down, first I can ashore you that he isn't going to dye, at lest not right now, and second don't worry that person is going to suffer the most cruel form I can thin of, and taking aboute that—talking to the public—who do you think is the one that touches Shika-chan that form?, Who had touched something that is from Hyuuga Neji?, It seems is somebody from his group of friend, Who coud it be?, Well I guess youll have to wait and see, I wait your reviews, JA NE!**

**-Naruto—Belive it!**

**-Neji—Hpm.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**They have been in the hospital for more than an hour and they haven't received any news on how was the Nara holding, and frankly Neji was staring to get impatient, if he didn't get any news in the next 30 seconds he was going to kill something.**

"**Neji-kun…" called Ino sudenly.**

"**What?!" snaped Neji.**

"**Could you... could you tell us what happened?" she asked timidly while Chouji was hugging her.**

**Neji breathed deeply trying to calm down, after all the state of the Nara wasn't the blond fault, he seated in the nearest chair he could find and started to tell all that had happened without lifting his gaze from the floor while everyone listened carefully. In the end the blonde of blue eyes know as Naruto specked quietly after a couple of seconds.**

"**Why would Shikamaru-kun, do something like that?" he asked whit little tears in his eyes.**

"**I don't know Naruto, I really don't know" sighed Neji deep in tough trying to find a reason good enough for Shikamaru trying to end his life, he thought of one hundred and one possibilities everyone of them more improbable than the last, he stood up again and started to walk like a maniac everyone watching him closely, he put his hands in his pockets and he instantly felled the card he had taking before leaving for the hospital.**

**He decided that if the card was clearly for him he needed some privacy to read, and so he headed outside.**

"**Where are you going Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke that was the nearest to the door.**

"**I'm going to take a little walk to clear my head, tell me if anything happens" he said shortly being heard by everyone who nodded.**

**--**

**He walked in the garden and seated himself in the first free bench he founded; he took out the card from his pocket and started reading.**

**Neji,**

**If you're reading this then hopefully I'm not alive anymore, tch is even to troublesome to leave a goodbye note, and I certainly never expect to leave one to you, but things have changes in this few months, you and I changed. I suppose that right know you are killing yourself trying to find the reason of why I… why I did I did what I did… and well I suppose that if I'm already death there isn't any reason to keep hiding it… the truth is I…**

**The letter was a little blurry in this part, like if the Naras hand had trembled when he had writhed it, still he continued reading.**

**Tch… I'm just going to say it… in these last few months… I think is even a year from all this… I have been forced to have… sexual relationships… whit… a person… maybe you're surprise that this has happened to me… but is the truth and I don't have any reason to keep hiding it, I wont tell you the name of the person, after all I don't want our group of friends dissolving because of me, and I don't want to waste any more words in that. Like I told you at the beginning some months ago I wouldn't have dream of leaving you a goodbye letter, but like I already said this months have change both of us, and I don't know for you but this last months have been the more precious to me, because you have been the best friend anyone could have, and I want to tell you my true feelings for you… the truth is that I fell in love whit you… and I mean it I love you… yeah it started out like a friendship but it grew into something much much more deep, and even if I never could tell you in person, I'm telling you now before I die, I suppose I didn't want to die without telling you, I just hope you live happily and that you find that person that makes you as happy as you did me, please tell all our friends that I wish them the best and don't be sad for me because I'm finally leaving this nightmare…**

**Yours forever,**

**Nara Shikamaru. **

**Neji gripped the card hardly whit tears rolling out of his eyes, whit phrases ruing repeatedly in his mind "I have been forced to have sexual relationships" "I wont tell you the mane of the person, after all I don't want our group of friend dissolving because of me" "The truth is that I fell in love whit you" "Don't be sad for me because I'm finally leaving this nightmare"**

**He forced away his tears whit his arms and he promised himself that he would find the bastard that had did that to Shikamaru, and he would find it whit the clues in the latter he would find it…**

"**NEJI-NISAN NEJI-NISAN!" ****Hinatas desperate voice called from the hospital door.**

**Neji put the card in his pocket again and runed to the door where Hinata was waiting for him whit tears in her eyes.**

"**What happened?" he asked seeing the state his cousin was in.**

"**Shika-kun… Shika-kun…" she cried unable to finish.**

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO SHIKA-KUN?!" he exclaimed.**

"**The Nara is in a coma, Tsunade-sama says they don't know when he will wake up" said Sasuke voice from behind Hinata.**

**Neji at hearing the statement shocked for a minute and letting go of his cousin and passing a calm Sasuke he entered the hospital running.**

"**Tch, it appears he finally told him…" whispered Sasuke walking calmly behind the cousins.**

**--**

"**He lost to much blood and he entered a coma, we are not sure when will he be able to wake up, the only thing that is keeping him alive right now are the machines, but if he doesn't wake up we'll have no more choice that to disconnect him" Tsunade explained to the room full of crying people.**

"**Mi son, mi son!" cried a sterical Yoshino being hugged by his husband.**

"**I'm sorry to molest you now, but could you please follow me to a more private please so we can talk" requested Tsunade seeing Shikamaru´s parents seriously.**

**Yoshino and Shikaku nodded briefly before following her till the end of the corridor to one of the office and close the doors behind them.**

"**DAMN IT! Exclaimed Neji punching the wall in front of him and leaving a big hole.**

"**Neji-kun, please calm down!" said a crying Ino putting her hand in his shoulder.**

"**I will not calm down! I swear that when I find that bastard I'm going to kill him in the most painful and slow death!" he shouted without thinking.**

"**Bastard? What bastard?" asked Naruto apronchin him.**

"**I… uh…" he murmured without knowing what to say, after all he didn't know if Shikamaru wanted them to find out about everything.**

"**Please Neji, if you know anything I beg you to tell us" requested Chouji seriously.**

**He sighed knowing that even if he wanted he couldn't keep it a secret forever, and besides maybe this way he could find out who was fastest.**

**--**

"**TSUINADE-OBACHAN, PELASE TELL ME IS NOT TRUE" shouted Naruto entering the office where Shikamaru´s parents and Tsunade where.**

"**What is not true, Naruto?" asked Tsunade impassive.**

"**Please, tell me… that Shikamaru-kun… wasn't… wasn't…" he couldn't finish the sentence no matter how he tried, he could feel the tears rolling from his eyes but he couldn't and he wouldn't stop them.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about, Naruto."**

"**Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru-kun leaved Neji a goodbye letter where he explained… his situation, so as his friends he plead you to tell us the truth" asked Sakura walking in behind Naruto.**

"**All right, take a seat please" sighed Tsunade "when Shikamaru entered the hospital his situation was very bad, so after treating the cuts in his wrists and stopping the bleeding in the process, we decided to do a extensive search for further damage, and we discovered cuts and blows all over his body recent and old ones… and in our final exam we discovered a internal damage that suggest that Shikamaru has been raped on multiple occasions…" she explained being interrupted by Naruto.**

"**IM GONA FIND HIM! IM GOIN TO DO TI AND THEN HE IS GOING TO KNOW WHY NOBODY NEVER HAS TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A PERSON IMPORTATNT TO ME!" he exclaimed furious.**

"**Naruto, I now is difficult, but please calm down."**

"**Gomenasai, Tsunade-obasan" whispered Naruto sitting in his chair whit his eyes on the floor.**

**Tsunade sighed again knowing what the next news would do to the people on the room.**

"**I fear that those are not the worst news"**

**Everybody keep quiet waiting to hear what was to come.**

"**To analyze the situation in a better form, we decided to run some blood test, and in doing so we did something that in this case shouldn't be done and should have come out negative, but came out positive, so we did the same exam again and again until we could no longer denied the truth…"**

**(Could it be) thought to himself a person in the room whit an evil glint in his eyes.**

"**I regret to inform that Nara Shikamaru is pregnant" announced Tsunade sadly.**

**(Yes! I knew it! The jutsu worked!) the person thought triumphal without help to show a small smile.**

**TBC…**

**-Cristal—Woho we are already in chapter two! And if you are wondering the thing bitten ( ) are thoughts.**

**-Neji—What is that that my Shika-chan is pregnant?! And seriously do all your stories have to be MPREG?!**

**-Cristal—Well I really like to do MPREG, besides Shika-chan must be so cute pregnant.**

**-Neji—I can't argue whit you on that, but still, THE BABY ISNT MINE, I TOUGHT THIS WAS A NEJIXSHIKA STORY.  
-Cristal—Well it is but is also a ¿?xShika story, and I can't change that, so if you want to end up whit Shikamaru you'll have to wait and see how many reviews I get, so I can continue.**

**-Neji—Hmp, leave reviews or I will hunt you down, I know were you live!**

**-Cristal—No you don't.**

**-Neji—Shut up!**


End file.
